Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda Background Yuki is a Chunin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small but powerful clan situated in Konoha. Her time at the Academy was not covered except that she graduated 5th in her class. She is good friends with Chouji and Shino. Personality Yuki is a complex character, never really showing her true feelings. She is usually kind and shy, though can be cold and calculating and likes to manipulate people. She is very intelligent, more than people give her credit for. Yuki is very stubborn. A rather unpredictable and spontaneous person. Appearance Yuki has long dark brown hair and big golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail. Yuki wears a long-sleeved green jacket and black pants. After becoming a Genin, she wears a blue forehead protector. She has a slim build and is of medium height. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Iron Fist. Her weapons of choice are kunai and shuriken. Her genjutsu is her weak spot. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu similar to the Byakugan. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her enhanced sight and pinpoints a person's weak spot. Because of this, Yuki is able to use her clan's primary technique, the Self-Detonating Bombs. Ikeda clan members with particulary strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Self-Detonating Bombs Similar to Deidara, the Ikeda use bombs to injure their enemy. They make small bombs and find a way to get it into their enemy's body (through cuts, injuries, etc.). When the bomb explodes, poisons use to create the bombs kill the enemy (depending on how much poison there is). Stats Ninjutsu: 3.5, Taijutsu: 4, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 4, Strength: 3, Speed: 2.5, Stamina: 3, Hand seals: 3.5 Total: 26 Part I Yuki is first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teamates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou form Team Tanaka. She and her teamates entered the Chunin Exams where they pass the test (barely) and go on to the second exam. They find themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko) and through an elaborate trick, get the other scroll from a Konoha nin, sucessfully moving on to the preliminaries. Yuki is matched up against Kohana Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, who by tricking her, knocks her unconscious. Kohana, however, does not stop beating Yuki up, despite the fact that she is unconscious. Kohana is disqualified, and Yuki, who is severely injured, is rushed to the hospital. Ashamed of having lost her match (and sad because of the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, occasionally getting help from Team Gai or Chouji and Shino. Within time, she improves, mostly in taijutsu. During this time, she also develops a crush on Neji. Yuki promises herself to get stronger. She is seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he leaves Konoha for two years to train with Jiraiya. During the timeskip, Yuki is promoted to a Chunin. Part II Yuki is suprised to see Naruto after two years and at how much he has grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarassed about once she realizes who he is, as there are not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Yuki was training with her teamates when Pain attacked the village. She goes of to find her clan and when reassured that they were safe, immediately does her best to help the villagers evacuate. She is confronted by one of Pain's Paths who promptly kills her after trying to get information about Naruto. Her body is later found by Team Gai, and they attempt to get Sakura to heal her, though she is already dead. She is later revived by Pein's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. She is later seen with the village cheering Naruto on. Konoha is prepared to enter into the 4th Shinobi World War. Yuki is placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, and Sakura. She voices her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division rushes to help the Suprise Attack Division and they soon engage in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Many had died. One of Naruto's clone soon arrives to help them. They are instructed to help Naruto and Killer Bee after they finished up. Yuki is later seen running behind Lee and Tenten as she and the Konoha 11 rush to Naruto and Killer Bee's aid. She tells herself for Naruto to hang in there and that help was on its way. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Yuki's hobbies are training, drawing, and collecting odd bits of trivia. *Yuki has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **Yuki literally translates into 'snow or happiness.' Quotes *(To herself)'' 'I am an Ikeda, and Ikedas don't give up!' *(To Naruto) 'Who are you?' ''Reference Sorry, I have no pictures though you are welcome to contribute some if you like. Category:Original Character